


On the House

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [18]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, brief familial tension, coffee shop AU, fnc kingdom - Freeform, not so nice parents, slow burn? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: He didn't expect Chani to take his advice so seriously, nor did he think that a simple suggestion for a new restaurant would lead to all this fuss.





	On the House

When Chani originally moved to the city for university, he was sceptical about any coffee shops or restaurants that weren't chain brands. Youngbin just laughed at his younger cousin and recommended he actually gave smaller places a chance. Then he discovered a cosy little café and changed his mind completely. It was funny seeing how fast a good coffee and nice people could make the usually stubborn boy alter his daily routine. Youngbin ended up going to Sensational Feeling - Café too, and he was glad that the owners Inseong and Rowoon had taken Chani under their wings. 

At first he was unsure of what to make of Dawon, the loud editor being so outrageously flirtatious with everyone, but after getting to know him better Youngbin fell for his charms too. The curly haired male made Chani happy and seemed to take good care of him, which was all he could ask for. Naturally, the two cousins became quickly integrated into the friend group within the café.

Youngbin and Inseong were the same age and had lots of similar interests, while one of the younger baristas, Hwiyoung, fell into the role of Chani's best friend like it was made for him. He was sure there was something between Rowoon and Chulmin, another barista, but whenever he brought it up the taller male immediately changed the subject. Nevertheless, Youngbin loved the camaraderie and incredible coffee that came with his younger cousin discovering the quaint little shop.

It was only when a passing comment was made one day over dinner that Youngbin realised that this small group was only a small subset of a much larger family.

 

"Rowoon, Hwan-ah was telling me earlier that your plan for Juho and Taeyang was working well."

"I knew it would work! They both just needed a good push."

"Yeah, well you still owe me dinner over that."

"Are these the hyungs that you made a bet didn't like each other but Dawon-hyung won?"

"They are indeed Chani."

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

 

He seemed to be the only one out of the loop since none of the other six looked confused by the story. Even Chani had an idea of the context, so he did feel a little left out. Inseong quickly cleared everything up for him though.

 

"Sorry Binnie, I forget that you haven't always been a part of our group. There's a restaurant under the same name on the other side of the city, they're kind of like our brother business? And we're all really close to them too."

"Oh, that's really cool actually. Are there many of them?"

"Absolutely hyung, they're a bigger establishment than we are so they need more staff. There's eleven of them that are all part of our friend circle."

"Eleven? And I haven't heard about them before?"

 

There must have been a scandalised expression on his face because Inseong and Rowoon both burst into laughter at the same time. After reassurances that it wasn't on purpose, Youngbin felt better. It helped that Chani had only met one of the others too, and that was only because he came into the café one day while he was there. But of course, he wanted to get to know all of them too, and so he got the name and address of the restaurant and made the decision he would call over someday soon.

 

Sensational Feeling - Restaurant, a very creative name indeed. Chani snorted from beside him and Youngbin couldn't help but smile. He at least understood now that when Inseong had said they were brother businesses, he had meant it in a very literal sense. Dawon was supposed to be meeting them too, so he could introduce the pair to whoever was working that day, but he was late and so instead they walked inside to find a table and wait for him. They were greeted by someone Youngbin would consider sunshine personified.

 

"Hello! Welcome to Sensational Feeling! Table for two?"

"Actually someone else will be joining us shortly."

"Not a problem, there's a booth right over here I can give you."

 

They followed the blonde to a corner of the restaurant and sat down with their menus. A message from Dawon said he was five minutes out and so Youngbin began scanning the food on offer. His stomach was protesting its emptiness and his cousin just rolled his eyes at the loud grumbling. A waiter appeared at their table and his squishy cheeks made Youngbin want to coo. Before he could even open his mouth to ask them their orders a whirlwind of noise and chaos entered the building.

 

"HWESEUNGIE!!! I'M HERE TOO!"

 

The poor waiter looked shocked for a moment before he saw who it was and then he just laughed. Dawon plopped himself down in the booth beside Chani and made a big show of scanning through the menu before slapping it down on the table and folding his hands on top of it.

 

"Have you made up your mind Dawon?"

"That's no way to speak to a customer! I demand to speak to your manager!"

"It's Seunghyub-hyung today."

"Never mind then. I'll just have the usual pretty please."

"Sure thing. And what about the others? What can I get for you"?

"OH RIGHT! Hweseung, this cutie pie here is Chani, and that's Youngbin-hyung, his big bad cousin."

 

Hweseung raised an eyebrow at Dawon's enthusiastic introductions before turning back to them at the table.

 

"It's nice to meet you both. Now, what would you like to order?"

 

He took their orders professionally, completely ignoring Dawon and his attempts to gain attention. When he had walked off Dawon turned to Chani and began his daily attempts to plant a kiss somewhere on his face. The younger fought him off valiantly for a good few minutes before finally he gave up and received a sloppy peck on the cheek. Youngbin just watched with fondness and laughed after they were finally finished. They began discussing simple things, and of course Dawon was extremely excited to introduce them both to all their friends.

 

"So Hweseungie was our waiter, looks like a cinnamon roll and is a cinnamon roll. You probably met Taeyang at the door, sunshine smiley boy? Yeah, he looks like a cinnamon roll but is actually a sinamon roll, like sin, as in s-i-n. Seunghyub-hyung is one of the owners, and he treats Hweseung like his actual baby, ultimate dad friend. I think Chulmin said Dongsung and Hoon-hyung were in the kitchens today and that's it. So you'll have met almost half by the time we leave today, which is awesome!"

 

Youngbin sometimes worried that Dawon would run out of breath in the middle of a sentence one day, but he always managed to make it through to the end. Chani was trying to hide his adoring look at the energy that the editor was exuding, and so he chuckled to himself and took in the decor of the restaurant. It had a similar vibe to the café in how it felt intimate and cosy with the random assortment of furniture and trinkets that were all completely different from the next. It wasn't long before Hweseung came back with their food and another employee in tow. Youngbin had no need to ask their name since Dawon was more than happy to yell it out.

 

"Hoon-hyung! Did you come out just to see me?"

"No. Hweseung told me there was someone here who was cuter than him so I had to come see with my own eyes."

 

The grey-haired employee stared at Chani and received a similar stare in return. Hweseung just began to place their dishes and drinks on the table in front of them and once he was finished he tugged on the other's sleeve.

 

"So, isn't he cuter than I am?"

"I guess. Only because he's obviously younger than you though."

"Yup! Chani is even younger than Hwiyoung! And Youngbin-hyung here is the same age as Inseongie-hyung!"

"Oh, so you're my hyung too then. Well, it was nice to meet you both but I need to get back to work. Enjoy your food."

 

With that, Hoon and Hweseung left them to eat the delicious meal in front of them. Chani gently smacked Dawon's arm before tucking in and received a hurt glance in return. Youngbin just laughed under his breath and began eating. The food was indeed delicious, and he was almost upset that no one had introduced him to this restaurant before now. They ate mostly in silence until their plates were completely cleaned. All three of them let out satisfied sighs and Dawon even went as far as to pat his stomach in contentment.

The boy who had greeted them at the door, Taeyang, wandered over to their table and smiled down at them. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore so Youngbin assumed he must be finished his shift. Without needing to be asked, he slid over further in the booth to make space for Taeyang to sit beside him, which the blonde immediately did. 

 

"Juho-hyung is on his way to pick me up, but I told him to call in and meet you guys. We have heard plenty about you from Rowoon-hyung and Dawon-hyung."

"It's nice to meet you Taeyang-ssi, I wish I could say I knew more about you."

"Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to be the newest addition to this dysfunctional pseudo-family."

 

Dawon let out a hurt noise at that but he was too lazy to sit up in his seat and do anything about it. Youngbin smiled and he and Chani began chatting with Taeyang. They quickly discovered their shared love for dancing and were in the middle of making plans to meet up for a session together when another tall figure approached their table. 

 

"Hey babe, sorry I'm a little late."

"No need to apologise. This is Youngbin-hyung and Chani-ah, they're friends with the café crowd. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Juho."

 

It was said so sweetly that Youngbin almost cooed out loud. It was easy to see the obvious affection between the pair as they shared shy smiles and glances. He guessed that these two must be the couple that he had heard about a few days ago, and so he squished himself all the way into the corner of the booth so that Juho could sit in beside them. Once again they began talking about general things with the occasional random input from Dawon who seemed to be recovering from his food coma. 

There was only them left in the restaurant by this time, and a glance at his phone showed Youngbin that it was approaching closing time. He didn't want to feel like an intruder by staying later, but both Juho and Taeyang reassured him that it wasn't a problem for friends. Sure enough, Hweseung reappeared a short while later with another new person clinging to his back. He was introduced as Seunghyub, one of the co-owners of the restaurant. He pulled up a chair to the end of the booth and sat down on it with Hweseung in his lap. 

Finally, Hoon reappeared with the last of today's shift workers that they had to meet. His name was Dongsung and he happily squeezed himself in beside Dawon on the other side of the booth while Hoon dragged over a high stool from another table. The nine of them stayed and talked for a while before Seunghyub insisted they finally leave so his employees could rest before their shifts the next day. Dawon gleefully told Youngbin that he only had five more people within their friendship to meet and then they would be able to have large 18-people get-togethers.

Over the next two weeks, Youngbin met four of the other employees in Sensational Feeling - Restaurant. Kwangjin, the other co-owner, was broad-shouldered and the eldest of everyone in the group. Seungseok was reserved the first time Youngbin met him but quickly opened up and had a brilliant sense of humour. Jaehyun was easily a rival for Dawon when it came to energy levels and general loudness, but he was so welcoming that it was impossible not to love him. Finally, he met Hwan, who was the most soft-spoken of everyone he had met so far and somehow always had a guitar with him. The only person he had yet to meet was Jaeyoon, and for some reason, it seemed like fate was conspiring to prevent their interactions.

Youngbin would call into the restaurant to grab lunch for takeaway and Jaeyoon would have just gone out on delivery, or when they went for dinner as a group the mysterious employee either wasn't working or had called in sick. Then the one Tuesday he didn't go to the restaurant for lunch was the day that Jaeyoon covered someone else's shift. Even the others in their friend group were starting to find it hilarious how the pair kept missing one another. Dawon and Jaehyun even had a theory that there were some strange supernatural forces working against them for some unknown reason. 

 

"I'm telling you hyung, you must have pissed off some obscure deity and now they're just messing with you."

"Dawon's right. Can you remember if you crossed any fairy rings recently? Or maybe you looked at a witch's familiar in a weird way and they cursed you?"

"It's just unfortunate coincidence guys, honestly I'll meet him eventually."

"Usually I would side with your voice of reason Bin-ah, but you have to admit this is getting out of hand."

 

Kwangjin's support of their energy line's wild theories only encouraged them to talk more about it and Youngbin pouted at him. Hwan was sitting quietly in the corner of the booth smiling at them all and laughing under his breath, not bothering to take part in the madness. Checking his watch, Youngbin realised how late it had gotten and so he bid the other four goodbye before leaving the restaurant and heading towards the dance studio to collect Chani. The younger insisted that there was no need for him to come and pick him up from every class but he was insistent. There had been a few unsavoury characters causing trouble in the area and he was not about to let his baby cousin get caught up in anything.

He arrived ten minutes before the class was due to end and so he leaned up against one of the signposts opposite the studio doors to wait. There was a slight chill in the air and Youngbin regretted not bringing a heavier jacket with him. Well-aware that his phone was only on 3% battery, Youngbin occupied himself with looking at all the surrounding buildings to pass the time. He didn't really consider how shady he must have looked; thin denim jacket over ripped jeans and combat boots, his fringe covering most of his face and mask hiding the rest. It was only natural that someone would suspect him of being up to no good, but that didn't mean it was smart of them to approach him.

 

"Hey, if you're one of those scumbags who have been terrorising the people around here I suggest you leave right now."

 

The voice that confronted him was light and sweet, and although he could tell they were trying to sound tough it wasn't really working. Youngbin peered through the dim light and found a slim guy probably around his own age standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed in front of him. His pale pink hair and honeyed skin stood out against the greys of the concrete surrounding them, and Youngbin felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest as if he wanted to protect this stranger. 

 

"I'm actually here to pick up my cousin from his dance class because I don't trust the area at this time of night. But if I was one of the troublemakers hanging around, confronting me might not have been the smartest plan."

"I could take you in a fight, you're not that tall."

"Height means nothing. I have a friend who's 189cm and can't throw a punch for the life of him, and another who is 175cm and wouldn't think twice before knocking you out."

"That - sounds a lot like two of my friends actually."

 

The stranger looked at him rather confused, an attractive furrow crossing his brow. He seemed to contemplate something for a minute before holding up one finger as if he was telling Youngbin to wait and pulled out his phone. He swiped through his phone at an impressive speed before turning the screen around to show Youngbin. He brushed his fringe away from his eyes before peering at the screen and letting out a surprised noise.

 

"Why is Rowoon wearing a dress? And where did Dongsung get that wig?"

"So we do have the same friends, interesting."

 

He locked his phone before pocketing it and looking Youngbin up and down. Unsure why he was feeling nervous about this person's opinion of him, Youngbin stood up to his full height and made sure to straighten his shoulders. There was a weird momentary silence where they were both just taking in details of the other before the pink haired stranger started to grin. It was wide and devilish and oddly enchanting.

 

"I can't believe I finally get to meet the mysterious Kim Youngbin and it's in a back alley outside Taeyang and Chani's dance studio."

"Wait, how do you - oh my god. Are you Jaeyoon?!"

 

The man in question smiled even brighter before reaching his hand out towards Youngbin. Automatically he extended his own arm and they shook hands in a strange formal greeting. After all the close calls and random coincidences that led them to missing one another up until now, of course, they would finally meet when none of their other friends were around to see it. A devious plan formed in Youngbin's head, and after dropping Jaeyoon's hand he felt compelled to voice it. 

 

"How would you like to mess with the others?"

"You mean, see how long we can keep up the charade of not meeting one another before they try to stage an intervention?"

"I was going to say until Dawon or Jaehyun come up with the craziest possible theory, but your idea is even better."

 

They exchanged mischievous looks before bursting into childish giggles. After a quick exchange of phone numbers, Jaeyoon ran off with the promise they would discuss their plans in more detail later. After all the teasing and jokes the whole group subjected him to, it was going to be hilarious getting his own back. Meeting Jaeyoon was, of course, a wonderful bonus. When Chani and Taeyang emerged from the studio a short while later Youngbin struggled to keep the grin off his face, especially when their faces fell at the sight of just him waiting for them.

 

"Hey Youngbin-hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I came to collect Chani, like I do every week."

"You know you don't have to hyung, I can walk home by myself."

"I know that, but I feel better being here for you. Do you want to walk with us Taeyang?"

"Actually, one of the other hyungs was supposed to come and pick me up, but he's not here."

 

As if on cue, the blonde's phone beeped with a text. He quickly scanned it and pouted at the contents. When Youngbin questioned him he just shrugged it off, saying that whoever was meant to be there got held up at work. The three of them walked towards the main street together, and once Taeyang was safely on a bus home the pair of cousins began the final stretch of their own journey. Despite his questioning, Chani refused to tell Youngbin who was supposed to be meeting Taeyang outside the studio. It was only as he was getting ready for bed a while later that a message of his own came through that left him feeling giddy all over.

 

 _From; Jaeyoonie_ **[11:22 pm]**

-So Taeyang is upset with me for not being at the dance studio earlier

-But only because he wanted to be the one to cause us to meet one another

 

 _To; Jaeyoonie_ **[11:24 pm]**

-Chani refused to tell me why Taeyang was upset. This plan is already beginning to work!

 

 _From; Jaeyoonie_ **[11:25 pm]**

-Yes it is! We are going to have to be super sneaky to make sure no one suspects a thing

 

 _To; Jaeyoonie_ **[11:28 pm]**

-If I can convince my family that I studied in Japan for three months when I never left the country, I think I can do this!

 

 _From; Jaeyoonie_ **[11:29 pm]**

-...You're going to need to tell me more about that

 

And so their little arrangement continued. If Youngbin was calling into the restaurant on days Jaeyoon was working he would send a warning text and the younger would find something to occupy himself with for a short while. Likewise if someone in the group, usually Inseong or Hwan, tried to make plans to set up a meeting for them Youngbin would use work or training as an emergency excuse to miss out. It was extremely funny watching how frustrated the others were growing that they hadn't met yet, and it was taking all of Youngbin's willpower to keep a straight face and agree at the ridiculousness of it.

All sixteen other members of the group believed to some extent that Youngbin and Jaeyoon had really never met, some of them, like Chani and Hoon, were more sceptical than others. In reality though, the pair were getting together at least once a week for secret coffee meetings or lunch breaks. It was a great system; travelling a little way out of the city to large chain cafés that none of the others would ever consider going to and have clandestine discussions about everything they could think of. Youngbin might also be falling a little bit in love, but he would deal with that another time.

Two months passed before things really started to get out of hand. Jaeyoon sometimes was physically restrained from leaving his shift in the restaurant and so Youngbin had to detour away from the food place, and one-time Jaeyoon had to fake a fainting spell to get Kwangjin to stop his insistence on bringing him to the gym where Youngbin and Seungseok were having a work out session together. So one sunny Tuesday afternoon, they decided to bring their trick to an end.

 

"We can't just reveal we have known each other this whole time though, it has to be dramatic."

"I overheard Jaehyun on a psychic hotline the other night at work asking for advice about how to appease the "malevolent spirit" that's keeping us apart."

"Why don't we play along with their ritual idea and make it as ridiculous as possible?"

"Do you seriously think Inseong-hyung and Seunghyub-hyung are going to let them set up shrines on the premises to "link our souls" together?" 

"If we let them in on this whole thing then most likely, yeah."

 

Jaeyoon squinted at him to see if he was being serious, and so Youngbin began pulling the most ridiculous faces he could muster until the younger started laughing. But they agreed to reveal their ploy to some of their friends in order to make the dramatic climax to everything as hilarious and ridiculous as possible. In the end, it was agreed that Youngbin would share his secret with Chani, Inseong and Chulmin, while Jaeyoon would spill to Seunghyub, Hoon and Dongsung. Keeping it to the smallest possible number of people who were the most likely to keep it a secret seemed the best way to go about it. And so after Youngbin covered their cheque for lunch they parted ways and began the final stages of their extended prank.

Chani was not very impressed with him for keeping things a secret for so long, but neither was he overly surprised. It was just too outlandish to think they could have missed each other every single time without some sort of input. Chulmin just rolled his eyes and laughed, while Inseong faked a heart attack and refused to be placated for the rest of the day even with promises of cuddles. Jaeyoon relayed similar reactions from his chosen three, with Seunghyub apparently being the most difficult to convince to keep the secret. But once everything was cleared up, all that was left to do was plan the grand finale.

It was going to be huge. A theatrical feat worthy of being broadcast. In fact, Chani offered the assistance of some of his university friends in setting up hidden cameras to film the reactions to their reveal. Jaeyoon was a big fan of the idea, and so more planning was needed. There was a point when Youngbin was discussing hidden earpieces with Moonbin that he realised just how over-the-top this was getting, but they were too far into it to stop now. So he ploughed on, mentally beginning to question how Jaeyoon had managed to turn him into such a devious and mischevious person in such a short period of time.

But as with a lot of things in Youngbin's life, their grand idea didn't exactly go to plan.

Everything had been put in place for the next day. Dawon, Jaehyun, Taeyang and Chulmin were the most excited for the meeting, while some of the others remained sceptical but looking forward to it nonetheless. He was nervous but happy that it would finally be revealed to the whole group that he and Jaeyoon knew each other and then it would be possible to hold dinners and get-togethers with everyone. All their secret running around was fun at first, but it was more than a little tiring by now. Of course, just when he had resigned himself to everything being ready, that's when it all fell apart.

He just got off work and was planning to call to Sensational Feeling café on the way home for a while when his phone started going mad with text message notifications. Worryingly, they were all from Jaeyoon.

 

 _From; Jaeyoonie_ **[4:32 pm]**

-Youngbin-hyung

-Help

-Please

-How quick can you get to the coffee shop opposite the library?

-I need you here

 

 _To; Jaeyoonie_ **[4:35 pm]**

-I can be there in five minutes, what's wrong?

 

 _From; Jaeyoonie_ **[4:35 pm]**

-I promise I will explain everything later

-But please just hurry

 

If he ran all the way no one needed to know. He was so worried, the messages were so out of character and all Youngbin could do was hope the younger wasn't injured. Making it to the coffee shop in record time, he barely remembered to take a second to catch his breath and right himself before practically bursting through the doors. His eyes scanned the room frantically, and when they landed on the familiar face of Jaeyoon sitting with his back to the wall he felt a weight lift off his chest.

The pink haired male didn't look to be injured or in distress, but there was a couple sitting across the table from him and he had a nervous look on his face. He kept glancing down to his phone on the table and Youngbin wondered if he was waiting for a text from him. There was no need to wonder for too long though because just then he looked up and when their eyes met there was a visible look of relief on his face. Youngbin began walking towards the table, not even bothering to look at the faces of the pair at Jaeyoon's table. Because the man in question had jumped up from his chair and was walking quickly towards the elder with an unreadable expression. When they were close enough, Youngbin was about to open his mouth and ask if the other was alright when the unthinkable happened.

Jaeyoon stepped all the way into his personal space and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met for the briefest of seconds but in that time Youngbin's heart and mind had already gone into overdrive. The younger tasted faintly like strawberries and when they parted there was a tingling sensation travelling the whole way through his body, igniting every nerve from head to toe. He barely registered the words that Jaeyoon whispered in his ear as he wrapped an arm around Youngbin's waist and led him back towards the table he had been sitting at before.

 

"Please just play along, I'll explain everything later."

 

He followed in a daze, and only when they were seated and Jaeyoon had draped his arm across his shoulders did Youngbin take a proper look at the couple across from him. For a moment he wondered why they looked familiar before it struck him. Jaeyoon had his mother's eyes and his father's jawline. He didn't have much chance to process the information before Jaeyoon started speaking in a tone Youngbin had never heard him use before. It was drawn and sounded uncomfortable, and all he wanted to do was soothe whatever stress was causing it.

 

"This is Youngbin-ssi. Babe, these are my parents."

"So, you're the man that has been distracting our son from his studies, hmm?"

"Dad, don-"

"No no, I'm just trying to understand that's all. Why would you possibly keep your - _boyfriend_ \- a secret from us for so long?"

"We haven't even told our friends about us yet, only a few of them know. Why would I tell you when I know you would be against it?"

"Honey, your father and I have just been worried about you. You haven't come home to visit us in months."

"Yes well, maybe that's because every time I did go back you would try to set me up with some random daughter of your work colleagues and refused to listen to me when I tried explaining I wasn't interested."

"How were we to know you weren't interested in women in general, we just thought you kept refusing because you were focusing on your education and job. That's obviously not the case though is it?"

 

Youngbin sensed Jaeyoon tense up beside him, the hand that wasn't on his shoulder clenching into a tight fist under the table. He felt a wave of rage build up inside him at the poorly hidden contempt in the elder man's voice as he spoke to his son. It most certainly wasn't his place to jump into this conversation, but he wasn't about to just sit by and let Jaeyoon, the sweetest, the most hard-working sunshine personality he had ever met be ridiculed by his own parents. And so he cleared his throat before speaking up.

 

"With all due respect sir, you have absolutely no right to speak to Jaeyoon in such a tone."

"And who do you think you are to tell me what way I can and can't speak to my own son?"

"Well for one, I'm the person who has been making sure he eats enough and goes to sleep on time every day. I have sat with him during lunch breaks when he is trying to consume an unhealthy amount of caffeine to get him through his five hours of language lectures on Thursday afternoons. I've been there when he got top of his class in speech performance and was nominated for a special award from his department. But most importantly, in all the time I've known Jaeyoon I have never once judged him for who he loved like you are right now. Maybe that's why he never speaks of you."

 

A stormy look crossed Jaeyoon's fathers face, something dark that Youngbin was not about to let the younger besides him be confronted with. And so he did the rashest thing he had done in all his time in the city; he stood up and grabbed Jaeyoon's hand which had slipped off his shoulder and pulled the pink haired male out of the coffee shop which suddenly felt far too crowded. They walked a short distance before he felt the younger tug against his grip and he turned back around to face him. There were tears ready to fall gathered in the corners of his eyes and Youngbin felt his heart break. He wanted to apologise but before he got the chance to Jaeyoon closed the distance between them yet again.

This time the press of his lips was hurried and bruising as if he was afraid he wouldn't get the chance to do it again. But when the younger went to pull away Youngbin held him in place with a hand on his waist. Their months of secret lunches and dinners and talking at every possible opportunity had fostered the development of more than platonic feelings and Youngbin wasn't about to let the chance to solidify this slip away. When they finally did come apart they were both breathing heavily, and the tears started flowing properly down Jaeyoon's face. He wanted to say something but they heard the younger's parents calling his name and so Youngbin grabbed his hand again and began running the opposite direction. 

They ended up in Youngbin's apartment, the first time Jaeyoon had been there in the almost four months since they met. Chani was out, probably in the café, and so they had some time to themselves. At first, the atmosphere was a little weird, but then Youngbin pulled Jaeyoon down to sit beside him on the small couch and the younger melted into his arms. It felt so right to hold him like this, and so neither of them spoke but just took the time to adjust to the sudden, dramatic shift in their relationship. It was Jaeyoon who broke the silence first.

 

"I'm sorry I sprung that situation on you. I shouldn't have forced you i-"

"Jaeyoon I'm going to stop you there. Even if you had told me I would still have been there in a heartbeat."

"Thank you hyung. For showing up and standing up for me and everything you've done for me this past while."

"You're welcome, and I would do it again over and over. You know, we need to talk about it though, right?"

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yeah. I really like you Jaeyoon, and I would very much like for us to be together."

"I - I really like you too hyung. I have for a while now."

 

Shy smiles were shared between them before Youngbin gently tilted Jaeyoon's head up towards him. He looked at the youngers face, checking for any signs that this wasn't really what he wanted but couldn't find it. All he saw was hope and a little bit of mischief starting to ignite in his eyes again. It was the third time their lips met in the space of an hour, but it was the first time Youngbin let himself pour all his emotions into the kiss, hoping it would reassure Jaeyoon that this was for real. Unfortunately, they were both so focused on one another and the way they fit perfectly together that neither of them heard the apartment door open.

 

"JAEYOON-HYUNG?!!!"

 

Dawon stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor. A few of the others were behind him, Chani and Inseong trying desperately not to laugh while the rest of the reactions ranged from complete shock to utter confusion. So much for their dramatic plan to reveal their friendship. Although, Youngbin supposed it was better this way anyway. At least there was no need for any awkward admissions that they were together since the evidence had been clear to see for everyone involved.

At least now they could finally have get-togethers with all 18 of their friend group in attendance, and Youngbin wouldn't have to sit through a few weeks of awkward tension before finally getting up the courage to ask Jaeyoon out. Now they could work together to sort out the several other pairs in their group who needed a push towards romance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is crap because i didn't know what else to do and it's almost midnight.


End file.
